


because you're my home

by InfiniteWoonique



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: an anniversary date out in the town
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	because you're my home

Since their first wedding anniversary, Jeonghan and Seungcheol had something special planned for every year milestone they reached in their marriage. Five years, ten years, fifteen, twenty, and so on, they had planned a new trip for every lustrum in celebration of what they had accomplished collectively as a married couple. They had written it down on a page of notebook paper and had even framed it, keeping it as a reminder and hanging it on their bathroom wall. They had all of their goals written out on some piece of paper and had it framed or stored somewhere safe, all revolving around their lives together and their relationship. Traveling had always been high up on that list and they had managed to take trips to countries such as China, Japan, and Taiwan, but those countries were close. The plan was to go farther and farther with every five years and now that they were coming up on their five years as husbands, they planned to vacation in Fiji. A tropical island to combat the cold of winter since they had married in early January. It would be nice and warm, sunny with plenty of beaches and hammocks to sleep in at night. They were supposed to spend a week in paradise where all they would have to do is relax and love each other and it was going to be perfect. 

But instead of flying to Fiji, they had to make some last-minute changes and were instead going to stay home. Jeonghan's unexpected pregnancy made for some bad timing and going abroad wasn't an option with their plans being so close to the baby's due date. It was a risk they weren't willing to take, and there was always next year. They would just have to lavishly celebrate their sixth year together, and by then they would have a baby to join them in the adventure. That seemed better than leaving it to the two of them and they would instead visit as a family, the three of them. 

They hadn't planned to have children for another few years, wanting to do so much more before bringing a baby into the mix, but after some poor family planning and a broken condom, they had no choice and were welcoming a boy in less than four weeks. It was something they had come to accept and were excited about now. Having a son to call their own was frightening but also very astonishing, a whole new adventure both were still unprepared for since neither had any experience with any children, but it was something they were going to endure together. Physically, they had all they needed, a finished nursery with more clothes, formula, and diapers their son will ever need, but mentally it was still a process. They were still in the mindset of two separate people, just them, but they would have to change when there would be one person who would fully rely on them, leaving Jeonghan and Seungcheol half their minds from all the stress and forcing them to function as one. They were getting closer and parenting was something they were tackling to their best abilities. It was something to fret over. 

But now, all they had to worry about was the night ahead of them. It was the night of their anniversary and they were celebrating to the best of their abilities even though not as extravagant as their previous plans. And Seungcheol was leaving it up to Jeonghan's desires for the night since he was heavily pregnant and didn't leave the house as often now. Since going on maternity leave and picking up working from home, he was often on the couch in jogging bottoms and sweaters all day. Having the opportunity to leave the house, Seungcheol voiced that he would be happy to do anything Jeonghan wanted to do, something the younger hadn't been entirely pleased to hear since this was _their_ night, but something he dictated anyway. Seungcheol liked what he liked anyway, so there were no discrepancies. 

It was early January when snow is the heaviest and taking advantage of the weather, Jeonghan suggested ice skating, hot chocolate, and walking downtown in the snow while also looking at the lights that were still up. Seungcheol had loved the idea right off the bat and had added in a suggestion of window shopping with the intention of picking something else up for their son. Seungcheol could never resist any toy he saw and he always told himself that his baby boy _needed_ whatever it was that he saw, especially if it was cute. Jeonghan was just as bad as he was if not more, even if the younger was stubborn and profusely denied it. Just the other day he had shown Seungcheol a blanket he had bought online even though their baby already had plenty of blankets, including the ones their mothers had made with their bare hands. They both lacked will power when it came to their baby already but for now, they were riding that high and choosing not to see trivial things like owning too many blankets. You could never have enough blankets. 

It was getting to be later in the day, close to the time they agreed on to leave for dinner and the rest of the night's activities. Seungcheol had finished getting ready first since it had taken Jeonghan longer to find something that fit properly. Spending days in loose bottoms and tops, he had failed to notice how much bigger he had gotten and had struggled some to find something to wear that wasn't too tight or uncomfortable. He had finally settled on his largest and stretchiest pair of dark jeans and a sweater over top, a more casual look, but as long as it was comfortable he didn't care. Then it came down to fixing his hair that was now past shoulder length. He had been growing his hair long for years and pregnancy had done wonders to it, leaving it the softest and shiniest it's ever been. It had really become a feature he was confident with and even if he didn't dress up during the day, he always spent some time styling his hair to how he liked it. With winter came static electricity and to battle that frustration, Jeonghan was going to braid it all back in two, keeping it out of his face. So he started on one side and in doing so, Seungcheol walked up behind him, asking with no urgency, "When will you be done?" it was to gauge to see if they were going to make their reservation or not. It wasn't a very high profile restaurant, but it was their favorite and it was a Thursday night, a night where they were typically busy. Seungcheol didn't want to miss their reservation and have their table taken away from them, "We'll have to leave soon if we want to make it." 

Jeonghan patiently made eye contact with his husband through the mirror he was sitting in front of and answered, "Do you see my hair?" he was only halfway through one braid and still had to do the other side. He added a chuckle at the end as he continued on his way, carefully tucking in every strand he could get while also making it as neat as possible. The problem was that his arms were getting tired and he still had so much to do. 

Seungcheol nodded and pursed his lips, reaching forward and feeling his husband's soft hair. One of his favorite things was to play with Jeonghan's hair. When they had first started dating, he didn't have the length he had now, it was actually short and kept neat and cut. Seungcheol much preferred his husband's long hair, and it gave him plenty more to play with, including learning how to braid. He hadn't been the best at it but once Jeonghan's hair grew long enough for braids, Seungcheol jumped on that ship. He used to be pretty efficient at braiding but it had been a while since Jeonghan always did his hair by himself. Seungcheol was going to take a chance, "Can I braid the other side to make it go by faster?" he asked, already prepping along Jeonghan's scalp, "We have to get going soon."

"As long as it's neat and tight," Jeonghan spoke up, knowing his husband's capabilities. He was too focused on his own braid and making sure everything was tucked in and he wasn't missing any stray hairs. That was the worst when your hair was pulled back but one hair made it by and decided to torture your poor face for the rest of the day, "And don't tug, make sure to be gentle. I don't need nor want to lose hair today," he added with a purse of his lips, making eye contact with Seungcheol in the mirror still. The older pouted for a second before it sharpened to a smirk as he started braiding Jeonghan's hair. The younger laughed softly and continued, paying no mind to how ridiculous Seungcheol could be, but of course he was always joking. 

They both braided in silence and it was Jeonghan who finished his braid first, unfair since he had a head start, but Seungcheol followed shortly with tying an elastic at the end. He had done a very good job and Jeonghan admired his husband's work in the mirror and was satisfied, sticking a few bobby pins to hold down areas that were a little loose, "You did a good job, babe," Jeonghan assured with a wide smile as he moved to stand, "We can go now," he would have hopped up if he could but was having difficulties doing so. The chair was lower than other chairs in the house and by sitting in it, he found that he would need something or someone to help him up, and luckily for him, Seungcheol helped before he could even ask. Once on his feet, Seungcheol placed both hands on his husband's widened hips and leaned forward to kiss those perfect lips he had fallen in love with all those years ago. Jeonghan was happy to kiss back and did so with a short giggle, "Thank you, I really appreciate it," Jeonghan cooed, leaning forward for a warm hug, belly pressed between them. Being nearly nine months along, he was pretty huge at this point and so hugs were a feat, and them both being the same height didn't help the distance, but they made it work. Now with this new pressure on his temporary home, their baby was starting to kick and squirm between them, reminding them that he was still there. 

Seungcheol could feel the kicks against his flat stomach and took the opportunity to speak to their unborn child, "Aigoo, calm down," Seungcheol cooed as he pulled away, hands easily sliding to rest on both sides of his husband's large bump. He was endlessly fascinated with the new shape of his husband and had at first shied away from the changes, but now was obsessed and took every chance he could to feel their son moving inside of Jeonghan, "Are you hungry? Or just being a brat?" Jeonghan pushed his shoulder for the last one but Seungcheol was fast to recuperate and bend over to kiss his bump. 

He was already so in love with their baby and it was exhilarating, made Jeonghan's heart flutter immensely, "Sorry, your daddy doesn't like it when I talk to you like that," another kiss was placed on his bump, followed by a strong kick from their son, "Behave, will you? Make it easy on your poor daddy. He's a bit tired today," Jeonghan hadn't slept the best last night, consistent back pain having kept him awake and miserable. Jeonghan was only slightly sluggish and could still put up one hell of a fight and attitude. Jeonghan often liked to be contrary for the hell of it. 

Their son stilled, much to Seungcheol's amazement and pleasure. That meant his son was listening to him already and this made pride swell in his chest. Before he could revel in it longer and try and bother their baby again, Jeonghan spoke up with a groan, "Alright, let's go. You were so eager to leave and now you're the one stalling. You're so annoying," Jeonghan joked as he started to waddle towards their front door. He was only teasing and knowing that Seungcheol was behind him and pouting dramatically had him smiling to himself, amused at his husband's ridiculousness, "And if you keep doing that your face will get stuck like that," he warned. He heard a startled noise from behind and he knew that Seungcheol was wondering how he'd known without looking at him. Jeonghan was just that good. 

Seungcheol did catch up, must faster than Jeonghan had been walking and they got ready to leave the house. This was one of the coldest winters they've had in a while and Seungcheol made sure that Jeonghan was thoroughly covered in layer upon layer. He made sure to buy a thick maternity coat just for Jeonghan when he found out that he would be heavily pregnant in the winter, and to go with, he'd bought thick gloves and a thick scarf, even a thick head warmer, not a hat since Jeonghan didn't like hats. Jeonghan already had some heavy-duty boots and through all this effort, there was no threat of Jeonghan feeling cold this winter out in the snow. Before leaving the house, Seungcheol made sure Jeonghan had on every bit of coverage they owned and Jeonghan was happy to oblige at his husband's sake. If he dare be contrary, Seungcheol wouldn't let him leave the house until he properly covered up and not wanting to delay their departure anymore, he sucked it up and covered up. 

"Wait! Hold my hand!" Seungcheol nearly shouted as they exited their house, afraid of his husband falling on their doorstep. He had laid down salt the night before and luckily it had melted the major problem areas on their sidewalk but there was always the threat of black ice. Seungcheol could handle a fall, but with Jeonghan being hugely pregnant, he didn't think his husband would be able to handle a fall like that. He was already aching and uncomfortable most of the time, he didn't need to add insult to injury by falling and getting an actual injury, "I don't want you slipping on anything." 

"I highly doubt I will," Jeonghan replied with an eye roll as he stepped forward and out of the house. There was nothing to trip on and he was going to be fine but with the wild look in his husband's eyes, he figured it was best not to challenge him, "But if I do you better catch me," Jeonghan warned warm-heartedly. Seungcheol laughed to his side, finding the fun in the situation even though he was totally afraid Jeonghan would fall, "Can't have me falling on my ass before dinner." 

"No swearing in front of the baby," Seungcheol snapped jokingly, smile so bright that his gums were showing. He typically had a very modest smile but now it was genuine and had Jeonghan smiling back, eyes squinting happily and nose scrunching at how cute he found his husband, "You're devastatingly beautiful," Seungcheol mused, leaning forward to place a kiss on both cheeks and then finally one right on his lips. 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, but then caught his husband off guard by surging forward and placing his own kiss on those beautiful lips, tracing the shape and every curve through muscle memory. His husband was his favorite memory, his favorite moment. Pulling away, Jeonghan hummed and pushed the slight older ahead, "Let's go then. They'll give our reservation away if we lallygag any longer," he would walk ahead himself but Seungcheol's hold on him was strong and there was no way he could walk off on his own." 

"Fine," Seungcheol feigned annoyance as he guided his husband forward. Their car wasn't parked far but with the speed they were going at they were definitely going to miss their reservation. 

Luckily they hadn't and dinner had been lovely. Fancy and sit down, very unconventional from their typical dinners together. Whether that be take-out or home-cooked, actually relaxing and letting others do the work for them was a real treat. If Jeonghan had called for it Seungcheol would have ordered the entire menu for his husband if it meant he would let himself sit back and let himself be pampered but the further in his pregnancy he was the less room he had to fit food in his stomach. A lavish and full course dinner was out of the question which might have been better since ordering expensive portions was not fit for their budget with a baby on the way. They were more than likely going to stop at city vendors and grab street food afterward anyway as they walked around downtown. Cheap food that Jeonghan was going to like a lot better.

It was still light out, early evening with the sun still clinging to the drapes of night. It was dancing along the mountains, saying its last goodbyes before it would retire until the morning. It was a whole new scene at night in comparison to what they had driven into. In addition to the new light, it was starting to snow with the temperatures dropping drastically. The day's warmth was lost in translation, not carrying over into the evening. It was indeed the dead of winter and the evidence was obvious. 

Seungcheol was starting to worry. It was cold and with the introduction of snow it was bound to get even colder, and this was a hazard to his pregnant husband. Licks of frigid wind on his skin and even more ice asking to be slipped on, there was no good to come of this. Their first plan of action after dinner was to grab hot chocolate and walk along the streets of downtown Seoul and enjoy the lights. They were grabbing their hot chocolate now, Jeonghan standing ahead of him as he ordered what drinks they both wanted. The snow wasn't tremendous, but give it time and it definitely would be. Seungcheol didn't want Jeonghan in danger's way, so in an attempt at damage control, he spoke up, "I think we should go inside right about now. It's cold and it's getting dark and that's no fun to spend our anniversary in the dark," simple. Hopefully, Jeonghan didn't look too into it and question his every method. 

Seungcheol wasn't that lucky as Jeonghan found an alternative response, "But I'm really warm already and we just grabbed our hot chocolates," he gestured, his own hot chocolate in hand and held up, "And if I go inside I'll overheat, so standing around in the snow won't hurt. And the Christmas lights are still up! It won't be dark at all! This might be the last time we'll be able to see them so there is no way we're going inside," Jeonghan shook his head, finalizing their plans. 

Beating around the bush wasn't going to help his case, he quickly realized, so Seungcheol steered the conversation in a more direct measure, "Even so, it's snowing and it's going to get slick. I really don't want you falling on our way to the pond or even on the pond, and you wouldn't tell me if you were cold even if you really were. You'd be stubborn and stay outside until you get to the point where you can't feel your toes anymore," Seungcheol stated fact; Jeonghan wasn't much for bailing on anything, "And considering how pregnant you are and that you are carrying another person, I don't want anything bad to happen to you when all I want is for you to be safe and warm." 

Jeonghan huffed, taking a sip of his hot chocolate, "While I appreciate the concern, you don't need to worry about me so much."

"But I do," Seungcheol frowned, "You mean a lot to me, so I can't exactly help that can I?" he took a sip of his own hot chocolate, but he hadn't waited long enough. He could feel the buds at the end of his tongue burning and that uncomfortably senseless feeling you got when nerves die. He tried not to make a show of it, but the wince he was sure he'd made was enough for Jeonghan to see that he had mistakenly hurt himself. His pride took a blow but he dare not address it. 

Jeonghan pursed his lips in thought before finally sighing and nodding, "Okay, if it makes you feel better, I will speak up if I don't feel well or if I'm too cold. And as for slipping on ice or snow, I think you've forgotten that I've got some heavy-duty boots on," he reminded, kicking his foot out to show the tracts on the bottom of his boots. There was no chance at him slipping on anything, "And I'm pretty good on skates, you know that. The possibility of me falling is pretty low, and I just really want to stay outside, I haven't had that chance that often this winter." 

Seungcheol nodded because he was guilty of keeping Jeonghan out of the snow and off the ice several times this winter. The same fear of Jeonghan hurting himself was recurrent and hearing now that Jeonghan actually wanted to be in the snow, he figured he could be a little lenient, "It is pretty out here," he noted, eyes on the ground. 

"It's nice, I like it outside. And our anniversary celebration shouldn't be confined to the indoors," Jeonghan shrugged at that, not exactly wanting Seungcheol to feel guilty. He was just looking out for him, "Besides, Baby likes it better when I'm moving around," he indicated as a hand ran over his belly, past the buttons of his maternity coat until he was cupping the impressive swell from the bottom. He was graced a few kicks to his palm and a good roll before his son settled, "I'll be really careful. I promise."

"You promise?" Seungcheol asked, even when it wasn't really something he could promise. Trying hard not to slip wasn't always promising, everyone who lived in snowy weather could attest to that, but hearing his husband say so confirmed his good intentions. It was sweet.

"I do," Jeonghan affirmed with a gentle smile, wrapping his free arm around Seungcheol's waist, pressing him as close to his body as he could with his giant bump in the way. 

"Good," Seungcheol smiled back, dipping forward to place a kiss right on Jeonghan's perfect nose, "Then should we head to the frozen pond?" ice skating was part of their agenda and it was something they both loved doing. Jeonghan was a very skilled snowboarder and he had proven that when they made it out to the Harbin International Ice and Snow Sculpture Festival in China.

Jeonghan smiled deeper, landing a peck on his husband's lips with a giggle before speaking, "That sounds really nice," he agreed, easily slipping his glove layered hand in Seungcheol's, holding tight and feeling his husband's warmth on his palm. Their fingers fit together perfectly, "Lead the way." 

The streets weren't busy despite it being downtown, the snow and incoming bad weather warning people to stay inside and out of the way, hiding from the cold wind. Perfect for both Jeonghan and Seungcheol to walk peacefully among themselves towards the frozen pond, staring through window displays on the way there and talking about whatever. They spoke about moving their trip to Fiji in the next year and how they would go as a family, including getting their son his own passport before they could make that trip. Mostly they talked about the baby. Names, parenting, their expectations and the reality of them, everything that pertained to them and their moment together as they held hands and sipped on their hot chocolates. They were entirely in each other's comfort and they were having fun with themselves. 

Soon enough, they reached the banks of the pond where quite a few people were skating, whether that be couples or parents and their children, there were a handful of others they were going to be skating with. The pond was large, fairly shallow, and outdoors, smack dab in the middle of the city square. It was man-made for things like this: skating, city-wide remote control boat races, lantern festivals, and the annual swan release to mark the beginning of spring. The pond was made for people to interact with it, and in the winter it is the perfect place to go skating. Appropriately trimmed for winter, the trees surrounding the grounds were bare of leaves but woven with bright lights still, all a white-blue and strung from root to the top. It mimicked a winter wonderland and embodied the essence of January. 

According to the sign placed along the sidewalk lining the border of the pond to alert others of the quality of the ice, it was about eight inches thick. There was no chance of ice breaking if at all and that meant a sturdy skating plane. The pond was shallow so there was no imminent threat of drowning, and it also froze fairly fast and thick. They were on the safest place to skate and that was a small and tender mercy to Seungcheol. It was a worst case scenario but knowing that he was guaranteed Jeonghan wouldn't fall through ice was a blessing. 

They both made their way to the pond, a small dip from level ground to contain the water it stored. There was a sheltered stand close to the pond where people could rent skates from in the winter, among other things when it wasn't winter. Jeonghan and Seungcheol grabbed their sizes and were soon sitting on a bench to lace them up. Jeonghan had needed help since he couldn't reach his feet, belly too big and taking up the entirety of his lap, making it impossible to bend over and reach. It had been embarrassing but necessary in the end. Seungcheol made sure they were nice and tight before lifting his heavily pregnant husband from the bench and holding his hand until they were both on the ice. Jeonghan found his grounding much faster than Seungcheol had, further proving that he was as safe on the ice as he was on the ground if not more so. 

"Just step on," Jeonghan joked, watching as Seungcheol fumbled with his footing. Seungcheol had already stepped on and he almost immediately lost his balance, stumbling backward and back onto the bank covered in a fine layer of newly fallen snow. Luckily he'd balanced on his feet and not fallen on his butt, "The pond will have thawed before you finally get on." 

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Seungcheol chastised much to his own chagrin. He wasn't the best as skating sure, but he could stand on his own two feet, "Give me a second," he frowned, concentrated look on his face. Jeonghan giggled behind his gloved hand, finding every little action his husband made cute and endearing. Seungcheol could be prideful when he wanted to be and now was the time as he was struggling to get onto the pond. 

Just when Jeonghan was about to offer his hand, Seungcheol steadied himself on the blades of his skates and triumphantly cheered to himself, taking a cautious step forward and easily gliding along the ice. He flashed a smug smile at Jeonghan, "Told you I would get there eventually," he tried to pull a fast one, maybe a special turn on his skates to show off for his husband but it was all for naught as he lost balance and was fastly losing his footing. He fumbled and nearly fell forward, would have if Jeonghan had not caught him and had a strong grip on his arm. Seungcheol was basically draped over Jeonghan's bump, arm not held by Jeonghan now wrapped around his expanded waist. At his expense, Seungcheol heard a little boy skating by laugh at his clumsiness and he felt his cheeks grow warm and red in humiliation, "Or not."

"Oh, Cheollie," Jeonghan cooed as he helped Seungcheol stand up again, keeping a firm grip on his hands to prevent him from falling again, "You're thinking too much about it," he apprised, "Just let yourself relax and feel the ice underneath your skates," taking matters into his own hands, Jeonghan took a step back on his own skates, taking Seungcheol along. Seungcheol slid with him, small step after small step. Jeonghan laughed as he progressed to larger steps and more confident posture, "There you go, see?" he continued to skate, dragging Seungcheol with him until the slight older was catching up and didn't need to hold Jeonghan's hands, "You were thinking too much." 

"I guess," Seungcheol smiled bashfully, speeding up with a large step, this time successfully staying upright with certainty. Seungcheol was now all cocky and sure of himself despite his previous struggles. Jeonghan shook his head in amusement and followed after his husband, taking longer strides to keep up with a hand under his large belly to catch some semblance of gravity. Doing so made skating easier when he was as big as he was. 

The snow was coming down harder now, sticking to their hair and clothes. More people were leaving the pond and heading indoors to avoid the cold and hypothermia, but not Seungcheol and Jeonghan. They were properly warm now, having made several rounds of the pond and showing off their limited skills to each other. Graceful arabesques and lunges, every figure skating move they knew, which wasn't many. Jeonghan was starting to sweat, pregnancy making him run hot at all times of the day and the only thing he wanted to do was feel as of late was cold. Seungcheol didn't even look like he was cold, having absorbed just as much heat as Jeonghan had. 

Seungcheol's skating improved greatly to the point where it was unbelievable that he had difficulty even stepping onto the ice. Now he was having no trouble catching up to Jeonghan if he were to pick up the pace or pull a fancy move, showing off. Skating alongside his husband, Seungcheol always kept a hand on Jeonghan's lower back, keeping him close and within reach. Jeonghan wondered if it was so he could catch him if he were to fall, but he didn't bring it up because the proximity was pleasant and even though he was already warm, the additional warmth was comfortable. It was nice to keep his husband close to him. 

Jeonghan's skating was starting to slow. It was hard to ice skate when you were pregnant, he had known that before he got on the ice but now that his son was awake and moving, it was hard to concentrate and keep himself from jolting every time he felt his son land a kick to his bellybutton. A hand was permanently holding his belly, trying to urge his baby to leave camp on a sensitive spot and to move elsewhere but so far it wasn't working and Seungcheol was starting to notice. 

"Is he kicking?" he asked for clarification. The closer Jeonghan got to his due date, the more anxious Seungcheol got. Thirty-six weeks was very pregnant, and Jeonghan had been feeling Braxton Hicks for weeks now. With all of the skating and walking they've been doing, and all the discomfort Jeonghan was in, there was a very real chance that he could be feeling the early signs of labor and that idea was terrifying. Seungcheol was hoping it was just kicking. 

"Yeah, he's pissed," Jeonghan informed, stopping altogether to use both hands and try to urge their baby away from his bellybutton, "And I'm getting tired," he added. His legs were starting to hurt as well as his feet. Being as pregnant as he was, this was a lot of moving around he wasn't used to. He'd grown very sedentary over the last few months, very different from life before pregnancy. He still wasn't used to it and he realized that skating might have been too much of a stretch for him when he hadn't done anything similar in months, "I think I need to sit down for a bit." 

"Let me help you," Seungcheol offered and Jeonghan didn't turn it down. He gently led him to one of the few benches placed along the pond, wiping away the collected snow before letting Jeonghan sit down. Once his butt was on the wooden bench, a deep sigh from the bottom of his lungs left his mouth. It felt good to sit down and with the difference of position, their son settled further, but still insisted on kicking and moving around. Jeonghan grimaced when he landed a kick to his ribs next and Seungcheol stepped in, placing his mouth as close to Jeonghan's bump as he could, "Leave Daddy alone, or you'll get an earful from me, your other dad." 

Jeonghan laughed lightly, "He knows who you are, you don't have to clarify that you're his other dad," Jeonghan grabbed Seungcheol's hand and placed it to his bump where their baby was kicking. A particularly strong kick landed on his hand and Seungcheol laughed, "See! He loves you so much. I think as much as I love you," his nose scrunched in a smile that screamed adoration, teeth fully bared and it sang to Seungcheol's heart. Jeonghan is a siren and has Seungcheol under his song. 

This was one of those moments where Seungcheol really couldn't believe he'd married such an amazing man. Physically, mentally, emotionally, he had it all plus more and Seungcheol was lucky enough to call Jeonghan his husband, "God I love you. You're gorgeous," he added in for extra measure, face incredibly close to Jeonghan's, but not uncomfortably so. 

Jeonghan smiled but he didn't feel particularly beautiful, even when Seungcheol kept saying it. He didn't feel like himself most of the time and looking in the mirror, he saw a different person entirely, not the person he'd known for the past thirty years. But here Seungcheol was, saying it over and over and reminding Jeonghan how beautiful he actually was and it was so heart-warming. It made him feel confident and he greatly appreciated the reminder that he should love himself even if he was going off of how his husband was seeing him, "I love you too," that was painfully evident, but he could never say it enough. 

The heat of their hearts and the heat of their gaze could melt the snow around them and in the moment, Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan's face and kissed him. His hands cupped his cheeks and felt that warmth on his palm, feeling his hair tickle his fingertips past the braids they worked so hard on. Jeonghan kissed back with fervor, lusting for the shape of his husband's lips and needing him so much closer. For a second, the fact that they were in the snow didn't register and that they were cold, that there were a few people still skating close to them. They were in their own little world and it was perfect until their noses grew cold and it was starting to get in the way. Cold noses pressed together brought them back down to earth and they retreated from their bliss. 

"You're embarrassing," Jeonghan chuckled, bringing his own hand up to cup Seungcheol's cheek, soft glove brushing soft skin, "Why do you have to be so greasy and gross? This ain't a movie, Seungcheol." 

"Life with you is like a movie, perfect with a happy ending. If our life was a movie, we would have won the academy award for Best Picture," Seungcheol joked, placing one more kiss on Jeonghan's perfect nose. What he was saying wasn't the smoothest nor the most creative but it still had Jeonghan's heart racing in the most endeared way because his husband was never like this. 

It was all too much and now Jeonghan was annoyed with an amused smile on his lips, "Shut up," and for good measure, Jeonghan reached out and pushed Seungcheol's shoulder. 

Maybe a little harder than he realized. Seungcheol was a lot closer to the edge of the bench than he thought and with that one push, Seungcheol went flying off the bench and onto the pile of fresh snow that had collected behind him. The look of shock on his face was comical and it had Jeonghan laughing his ass off, much to Seungcheol's dismay, "Are you okay?" he asked, feeling guilty now. 

"Yeah, but what the heck, Hannie?" he asked, a smile still on his face despite his shock. He moved to get up but Jeonghan had other plans, scooting over as fast as he could before Seungcheol could get up. 

"Wait! Don't get up! Make a snow angel for me!" 

"What? Why don't you do it?" Seungcheol asked but still feeling inclined to listen to his husband. 

"Because if I try that I won't be able to get back up again," Jeonghan reminded, hand resting on the crest of his bump, "But if you do it I can watch and live vicariously through you. And it would be cute," he added, reaching to pull his phone out of his pocket, "Please?! I would do it but then I'd get stuck and we'd have to call the fire department to help me get off the ground," that was a ridiculous hyperbole but he had to make a big deal out of it so Seungcheol would finally do a snow angel. 

Seungcheol huffs with a smile before giving in, "Fine, just for you," he flopped down onto the ground, shivering at the cold as he adjusted. Jeonghan didn't know what was possessing Seungcheol to do what he was asking of him, but he was so glad he was because this was way too cute. What was even cuter was that Seungcheol was spreading his arms and legs far too wide and because of this, his snow angel became a 'snow blob'. But he was trying and it was cute. 

"You're the best, I hope you know that," Jeonghan cooed once Seungcheol had finished his 'snow blob' and was off the ground, inspecting his handiwork. The older turned back to his husband and smiled, a goofy and wide grin. 

"I am, aren't I?" Seungcheol asked, grin turning into a smug smile. Sometimes he could be so annoying. 

After a second, a new idea was proposed, "Should we go home?" Jeonghan asked then after noticing how much his husband was shivering. Jeonghan was fine, still recovering from the heat of ice skating and working up a sweat, but Seungcheol was freezing. Jeonghan swore he thought he saw Seungcheol's teeth chatter for a second.

"You're done?" Seungcheol asked, brow quirked as he gave another unintentional shiver. 

Seungcheol was prideful and wasn't going to admit that he was cold, but Jeonghan feigning that he was would definitely get him to go. Jeonghan was tired anyway and the night had been a lot of fun already. Now was a good time to go back to the house, "Yeah, I'm freezing. It would be nice to take a hot bath." 

That idea had Seungcheol perking up and he smiled, slowly killing it to hide his excitement, "Then let's go. We'll take a hot bath and cuddle the rest of the night. Sound good?" he asked as he waddled towards Jeonghan. The younger of the two giggled and held out his hands for Seungcheol to help him up. 

Once on his feet, Jeonghan snuck a kiss on his husband's lips and even those were cold now. A knowing smile crossed his lips but he masked that with a cheery and low, "Happy anniversary."

Seungcheol laughed and nodded back, "Happy anniversary." 

The two of them waddled back down the street to where they parked their car, enjoying their last few minutes of the Christmas lights still strung up and the snow falling before they were confined to the car and house. Hand in hand, they spoke about nothing exchanged lovey-dovey niceties that were sickeningly sweet. They were enjoying their time together, even now when they were on a snow-covered sidewalk. Their anniversary was a success and this would be a night that they would remember for a long time. The love between the two was immense and strong, evident by their patience and understanding of each other. Spending their anniversary in town had not been the original plan, but this was, overall, way better than a trip to Fiji. 

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
